Tales From The Mushroom Kingdom
by MightyAvenger
Summary: Short stories featuring the residents of the Mushroom Kingdom. Some happy times and not so happy times ahead. (This fic was formerly Prisoner to Pain). Chapter 2: Nightmares - LuigixDaisy
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Reflecting on their miserable exsistance is it too late to start again? One Shot!

I'll admit it, it's probably not very good. This idea bugged me today and I decided to put it into words. It's a one shot piece and I hope you like it. It may have a few mistakes, I have re-read it alot but it's like the early hours of the morning and I just needed to get it out there.

Prisoner To Pain

The Mushroom Kingdom, a beautiful, blissfully happy place. A place where many a glorious tale can be told, tales of adventure, tales of romance and tales of happy endings. Legends are born in this Kingdom, legends that heavily feature a Plumber rescuing his Princess, fretful heroes enter haunted mansions and that anyone can be a hero if they believe. Sounds good right?

Sadly for every good tale there is something to even it up, a tale of great sadness, of misery and dispair. What of those people? They have their stories too.

Our story begins away from the happy cheerful part of the Mushroom Kingdom and takes place in the center of the dark, mysterious and misreable part of the Kingdom. A place where the disreputable clientele come to do their dirty and forbidden duties in a small shabby local establishment.

Yes, the Poison Mushroom pub was brimming with illegal activity. The local law enforcement avoided this area, it was simply to much for them to contend with. The landlord of the pub never asked questions, that was the main draw to the place. The landlord, Frank, still had his policies despite turning a blind eye to illegal activities. For instance he refused to serve the already inebriated. Controlling fights was hard enough when the warring parties were sober but you try taking on a drunken Hammer Bro.

On this one particular rainy night Frank had found himself arguing with a punter. Not an unusual occurance in all honesty but Frank hated doing it all the same. He was stood at the bar absentmindedly wiping dry a glass when a tall drenched figure entered the bar. The whole pub went silent, so silent you could hear a pin drop.

The tall figure stalked his way to the bar, clumsily taking a seat. Frank eyed him and in his mind had already made his decision. He made eye contact with the punter, who was unsteady on his stool.

'Usual Frank,' He muttered. Frank shook his head.

'Not tonight,' He said as he put the cloth and glass down.

'Usual Frank,' The man growled, giving Frank a death like glance.

'Sorry Waluigi, not tonight,' Frank responded, the state of Waluigi made him feel uneasy. He'd been to his bar often and but he'd never been in this state before. He'd clearly been drinking and had had alot by the look of him.

'I've... had a...rough day.. no, wait? That's not right. I've had a rough... life ha! Are you seriously not going to serve me?' Waluigi muttered impatiently. Frank sighed.

'Clearly you've had enough, my friend,' He half expected Waluigi to lash out at him or smash the bar up but the enslaught never came. Waluigi stumbled off the bar stool and glared at Frank.

'Yeah you're right. I have had enough,' With the final statement he left the pub, leaving Frank to sigh with relief.

The rain was still coming down heavily, but it didn't really matter. Not where he was going. He walked down the street, glaring at the floor. The rejection at the bar was just another blow to his already pathetic life. How had it come to this he wondered. Perhaps why it had come to this would have been a better question. The answer was easy really. He was a screw up, a loser. A loner.

His mind fixated on the last word. Loser. He had no friends, no real family. Wario could hardly count now adays. He was always off with Mona, running his business back in the Diamond City. Wario had no time for his loser brother anymore. He laughed bitterly. Who'd have ever thought that Wario would ever achieve anything in his life? Then another thought pushed it's way forward. What had he achieved in his life?

Nothing. That was the simply, honest and only answer he could give. Heck, he couldn't even make friends with anyone. He always managed to drive them away and only realised the error of his ways when it was too late. Too late. Yeah, he was pretty sure it was too late to even try to start again. Everwhere he went he was pretty much hated.

He had been walking for hours, wrapped up in his grim thoughts that he hadn't realised just how soaked through he was. He shivered.

'C'mon. Get a grip,' He muttered. He looked around him and he was no longer in the darker section of the Kingdom. He had walked right up to the Golden Mushroom bridge. The four lanes for traffic were desserted. It was gone 2am in the morning so of course it was quiet. That was a good thing though, less people to watch him in his last moment of misery.

He walked to middle of the bridge and climbed up onto the ledge. The rain was still coming thick and fast, the sound of the rain drops hitting the floor were almost thereputic, calming in you will. He looked out beyond the bridge and saw Toad Town on the horizon. There only a few lights flickering thorugh the darkness, they must belong to peoples homes and he briefly wondered what normal person would be up at that time. Sighing, he wondered what it would be like to be normal.

'It's not like I haven't tried...' He whispered to himself. He thought back to a time when he did make an effort only to be rejected.

The sun was shining and a twelve year old boy dressed in red was playing in a field with his little brother. Waluigi was the same age as the younger boy, he smiled as he approached them.

_'Hi Mario, Luigi. Can I play with you guys?' He asked. Mario and Luigi both nodded._

_'Where's Wario?' Mario asked, looking around for a possible sighting. Waluigi shrugged._

_'Mom and Dad have taken him out for a treat, don't worry he isn't here to bully you,' He told the boy in red. Mario smiled and invited him over to play with them._

_Hours passed and the three boys were getting on well. Waluigi's older brother turned up and stomped over to them._

_'Oi, freak! Whatcha doin' with them losers?' He asked Waluigi as he pushed him to the floor. To stop him from getting up Wario sat on him. Mario stormed over to them and demanded that Wario get off his brother._

_'We were only playing with him Wario, jeese,'_

_Wario laughed hard and dug his elbow into Waluigi's back causing him to yelp in pain._

_'Awww! Playing with the loosers were you? Thought you'd found some friends in our dear cousins! ha ha! Priceless,'_

_'I didn't want to be alone...' Waluigi wimpered._

_'C'mon Wario, let him up,' Mario shouted. Luigi hid behind Mario, Wario frightened him._

_'Make me,' Wario challenged. Mario didn't need telling twice, he leapt up from the spot and punched Wario hard. Wario moved off Waluigi and proceeded to fight with Mario. Wario was the stronger of the two and easily won the fight. The Mario brothers ran off to their parents, blood pouring from Mario's nose._

_'Why can't you let me have any friends?' Waluigi asked on the verge of tears._

_'Because you're a freak, freaks don't have friends! You'll stay away from our perfect cousins our else, understand?' Wario shouted. Waluigi nodded._

_'Where the hell have you been?' Came a shrill cry from behind them causing them both to jump._

_'Mum...' Wario said meekly before pointing to his brother 'It was his fault, he ran off again. I had to fetch him back. He kicked me, look at my clothes,' He said whilst faking tears._

_Their mother turned a dark shade of red with anger and rounded on her youngest child. Slapping him hard across the face._

_'You wait till I get you home, your father will have something to say about this,' She said as she dragged Waluigi buy his ear. Wario smirked and mouthed to his brother 'Ha! You're going to get a beating'_

Waluigi thought about that day. He couldn't blame Mario and Luigi for steering clear of him after that and even though years down the line he had made up with Wario he had never really one hundred percent forgiven him. He always took the beating for his brothers misdeeds. Wario never knew how it felt to have his parents hate him that much, the only reason they let him stick around was so they could beat him for sport. He sighed. It wasn't just his family who hated him...

High School, what was a fun time for most of the children in the Mushroom Kingdom brought more years of misery onto Waluigi. Still recieving beatings from his loving parents he had tried to make friends with other children. Something Wario wouldn't allow. Wario threatened and bullied other children into steering clear of Waluigi. All through high school he felt lonely and isolated. Teachers disliked him too, not because he acted out but because he never handed in homework or projects.

_One morning during an English lesson, their teacher had given them an extension on their homework. This came as a relief to Waluigi whose homework had been burnt by none other than Wario. Still the homework was going to be hard considering Wario had burnt his noted too. He sat at his desk with his head in his hands, the bell that signaled end of class had long gone._

_'Um.. hello?' Came a timid voice. Waluigi looked up to see a cute blonde girl with blue eyes and a pink dress staring at him._

_'What do you want?' He asked, ruder then he really wanted to be. The girl looked taken aback but still smiled at him._

_'I heard Wario laughing about burning your homework. He's such a jerk. Do you want to take my notes? I've finished my homework. By the way I'm Peach,' She smiled. She was lovely. He looked at her suspiciously._

_'As in Princess Peach?'_

_'The very same,' She giggled._

_'Okay, whats the joke? Where's Wario?' He sighed. May as well get what ever humiliation Wario had planned out the way._

_'I'm not joking, I really-' Peach was cut both looked up to see a brunette in a yellow dress walk in._

_'Here you are Peach, I've been all over looking for you!'_

_'I was here Daisy, with Waluigi. I'm helping him with-' Peach replied. Daisy scowled at her and threw Waluigi a dirty look._

_'He's beyond help. C'mon Peach leave the freak to his business,' Daisy said harshly as she dragged Peach away._

_Once again Waluigi found himself alone._

High School pretty much continued in that way until the very end. Waluigi became an outcast and no one spoke to him. He started to shut himself in his room, read books on bob-ombs and kept pirana plants as pets. This all started to disturb Wario so that even he left Waluigi alone.

A few years after High School, Waluigi had moved out into a squalid flat. It was better then being stuck with his so called family. He became a master theif, thats how he got by. He had no qualifications but that didn't mean he was thick. He had a brilliant mind for explosives and often used them to terrorize the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom.

_One night he was feeding his beloved plants when there was a knock on the door._

_'Wario? What are you doing here?' He snarled. Wario looked up at his younger brother. There was something odd about Wario, Waluigi couldn't quite place it._

_'I... I'm here to tell you something,' He said quietly._

_'What? I haven't got all night!' Waluigi snapped._

_'Dad's dead,' Wario said his voice breaking. Waluigi was a little shocked by this, even more shocked because he felt nothing._

_'and?' He asked 'What you telling me for? He hated me. You all hated me,'_

_'I'm sorry, he made us,' Wario said with tears in his eyes._

It turned out their mum had cheated resulting in her becoming pregnant with Waluigi. Wario's dad resented Waluigi for it. No one knew who Waluigi's dad actually was. After the funeral the brothers made a truce and promised to be there for each other. Waluigi's mum still hated the sight of him but at least now he had an ally.

For years they hung out together, plotting to get on over on the Mario brothers. They were invited to parties and sporting events during which time Waluigi had gotten a bad reputation for himself. He became bitter rivals with Luigi and even faught over the same girl. The same girl who gave him a dirty look in the class room. He had fallen for the fiery Princess Daisy. She was everything he wanted in a woman. Problem was she hated him still. He tried to be nice to her but she threw it back in his face.

_It was during a tennis tournament that Waluigi finally decided to talk to Daisy. He had waited ages for her to be alone and the moment she was stood by herself he walked over to her._

_'Hi..' He said, she looked at him with an odd expression. He couldn't quite figure it out._

_'What Waluigi?' She sounded impatient._

_'Umm, I was wondering if you would like to grab a drink sometime?' He asked, feeling very nervous. She laughed at him, he felt his gut wrench._

_'A drinky With you? Why on earth would I go for a drink with you?' She said still laughing. His chest went tight and without saying anything he walked off dejected._

_later on the afternoon, Daisy had won the tornament. She was due to make the winners speech. The crowd, Waluigi included watched her walk up on to the podium._

_'Ahem! I would like to thank everyone who has made this tournament what it was. But before I really go into that I would like to send a personal thank you to someone special. Luigi, where is he? Oh there you are! Yes Luigi, you are such a special and loving person, You gave me the strenght to go out and win this tornament...'_

_The crowd went wild and Luigi blushed. Waluigi struggled to contain his hurt so he headed off. But before he had completely left Daisy had mentioned his name._

_'Yes Waluigi, I'm talking to you. I love Luigi so I hope you get the message. I could never love someone like you, I find you repulsive...'_

_He didn't stop to listen to anymore. He walked out the tennis stadium and returned home to hide away._

He was never taken seriously again from that point. He was even left out of the most recent Mario Kart.

_The mail had come early that day, he was eager to open it. He had applied to be a competitor in the Mario Kart races again and wanted to know the terms and conditions of the race._

_The letter had arrived with an official seal on it. It read..._

_Dear Waluigi,_

_We regret to inform you that due to the foul language you used during last torunament the fellow racers took a vote and decided that you will not be welcomed back this year._

_We hope you have a pleasant day,_

_Regards,_

_Toadsworth, Chief Steward._

_He re-read the letter. He wasn't sure of he was more angry or upset. He wasn't the only one who used foul language last time. Peach had a real potty mouth on her, Wario, Toad, Yoshi and golden boy Mario all used profanities, so why had he been singled out? Another easy answer came to mind. Everyone hated him. He screwed the ltter up and threw it at the wall in a rage. He'd had enough and could no longer bare it anymore. The hatred, the rejection._

_He walked over to his cupboard and pulled out the closest bottle of whiskey he had and opened it up. Whiskey was his only friend right now. He started to down the bottle..._

_hours later he stumbled into the pub where Frank refused to serve him._

This brings us nicely to where a broken man sits on a bridge in the pouring rain. Contemplating his miserable exsistance, Waluigi wasn't a good man by any means. He knew he'd done alot wrong in his life, but he had at times made an effort. His efforts were always thrown back in his face. What had he to live for anymore?

Unsteadily he stood up, taking a deep breath. It was a long long way down from here. The water below was freezing and he knew as soon as he hit it in his state it wouldn't take long for it to claim him. As he stood he closed his eyes and let the wind hit him, cold fresh wind. He shivered again. He was going to be wet and cold in a few minutes anyway so what did it matter? He lifted one foot up and...

'Walugi?' Came a shrill female cry from behind him. He put his foot back down, turning round to face who ever it was who had interupted his perfect moment.

'Why... what are you doing?' She asked, fear in her eyes. He looked at Peach and wondered why she was even here.

'What do you care?' He asked in spite of himself. To be honest, out of everyone and that included Wario she was the only one likely to care. She was honest and even though they barely spoke he actually didn't mind her. She looked at him with pleading eyes, she knew what he meant to do. She stepped forward and held out her hand for him.

'Waluigi, please...' She begged. He didn't know why but there was something about her face that made him step off the ledge and take her hand. Unexpectedly she launched herself onto him, wrapping her arms around.

She wasn't sure why she was hugging him, she just knew she had stopped him doing something terrible. She felt awful that he felt that this was his only way out. There was blame on both sides and for her part she was sorry.

'Don't ever do that again, you scared me...' She said with tears in her eyes.

'I'm sorry,' He whispered as he buried his head in her hair.

That night they left the bridge in Peach's car and she forced him to stay in her castle. They had reached a level of friendship that wasn't there before and for that they were both thankful.

End.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to my 2nd short story. This story takes place after the first Luigi's Mansion and is a LuigixDaisy fic. The ending was inspired from another fic I wrote (But did not publish) based on 2 different characters in the Mario verse. However Luigi & Daisy stole it off them ;)

**Nightmares**

It was early morning, the clock to his right told him that it was just after 3am. He groaned. He had only been asleep for three hours and here he was awake, again. For the third night in a row Luigi Mario could not sleep, for the third night in a row his dreams had been overtaken by dark disturbing nightmares. It had been a week since he had rescued Mario from a Mansion where his brother had been held captive. He thought the nightmare was over but these past few nights proved otherwise.

The first night his dream started off like any old dream, a series of sequences and scenarios all pleasing to the mind. Dreams filled with winning races, tennis tournaments and time spent with friends and family. The last happy thought Luigi could really remember was him walking through Peach's castle gardens hand in hand with Daisy. The sun shone in the beautiful blue sky and the vast bed of roses all bobbed in the summer breeze.

'Look at the roses, they're so pretty,' Daisy said beaming. Luigi looked at her and nodded in agreement.

'Maybe, not as pretty as daisies though,' He replied with a wink. She giggled at his use of her name.

Luigi moved his hand forward in attempt to hold her but as he did so the blue sky started to dull and the sun faded. Dark sweeping clouds filled the horizon and the warmth the sun provided disappeared. Daisy's frightened eyes met his.

'Luigi, whats happening?' She cried. Luigi had no explanation.

In the blink of an eye the world around them changed. The stunning castle and gardens morphed into the dark, claustrophobic Boo Woods. There very little light here but Luigi could make out Daisy's presence next to him. He heard her stifle a cry.

'Luigi...' Came a low hissing voice. Luigi shuddered.

'Luigi...' The voice hissed again.

'W-Who's there?' Luigi answered. There came no answer.

'Luigi, let's get out of here,' Daisy whispered, her eyes searching for signs of an exit.

'But which way...' He muttered to himself.

'Tell me Luigi, are you scared yet?' The voice hissed. The voice seemed familiar but Luigi couldn't place it. He closed his eyes for a second, trying to visualise the owner of the voice. His train of thought was interrupted when he heard Daisy shriek. His eyes snapped open and then it dawned on him. Both he and Daisy were not trapped within a circle of Boos.

'Luigi...?' He heard her terrified whisper. He turned to face her and once again tried to hold her hand. As they reached for each other a force pulled her away from him. Within seconds she was gone. Vanished.

'Daisy! Daisy!' He cried out frantically.

'Heh... She'd make one truly beautiful painting wouldn't you agree?' The voice hissed maliciously. Luigi stopped calling her name and stood still. A sudden chill ran down his spine as from out of the shadows King Boo made his entrance.

'K-King Boo... but you...I...' Luigi stammered. King Boo chuckled.

The whole area went black and the voices faded.

Luigi opened his eyes and sat up in bed. His heart rate pounding and sweat dripping from him. His eyes started to focus properly and he scanned the area around him. He was very relieved to realise he was in his own bed, safe and sound. He looked at his clock and it was just after 3am. To the left of him was a sound asleep Princess Daisy. She was so peaceful in her sleep and as he brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face she made a small grunting noise. He smiled to himself, he was so lucky to have found someone like her. She completed him and he would die before he would let anything bad happen to her.

Two nights later and Luigi was still having the same nightmares. He never told Daisy about the nightmares, he never wanted to worry her. The nightmares had gotten worse each night and on the third night Luigi had tried to stay up as last as possible. Daisy didn't understand why he wanted to stay up late and he never explained, but she was convinced there was something he wasn't telling her. Eventually she convinced him to go to bed, which he did so reluctantly.

Daisy drifted off into a peaceful slumber, whilst Luigi succumbed to a nightmare filled illusion. This time he was stuck in a familiar Mansion. He was standing in the middle of an empty room, three out of the four walls had doors that all appeared the same. A feeling of panic swept over him as he slowly edged towards the nearest door. His hands slowly feeling for the doorknob and then turning it slowly trying to be as quiet as possible. The door opened and he was faced with another dark empty room. He sighed. Making his way across the room to another door a voice rang out causing him to jump in fright. How he wished he had a flashlight.

'Luigi...'

Luigi said nothing, his eyes straining to focus on something, on anything.

'Luigi...he has her...' The voice this time didn't belong to King Boo, it was a womans voice.

'P-Pardon?' He hissed back.

'King Boo... he has her...'

'Has who?' Luigi asked, but deep down he knew the answer. There was only one answer.

'Daisy...' The womans voice replied. Fear stuck Luigi in the heart and he ran towards the door, frantically hoping that Daisy would be near by. He reached the door, almost crashing through it.

Another room greeted him, although this time it wasn't empty. A small round table sat in the middle with a solitary candle for light. Luigi walked towards his tentatively. The candle started to flicker wildly.

'Luigi...' The womans voice rang out again. Something behind the candle caught Luigi's attention. A pair of yellow eyes were staring back at him.

'M-Madame Clairvoya...?' The yellow eyes dipped a little and Luigi took this to be a yes.

'Look into the reflection...' She whispered. Luigi was baffled by her instruction, what reflection? His unspoken question was soon answered when a small bowl was pushed in front of him. Luigi stared in to the bowl but found nothing, feeling frustration rise inside him he looked up at the ghostly woman.

'Look, Daisy's in danger and you're wasting my time!' The yellow eyes narrowed, Luigi flinched.

'You're too late...'

'No! It can't be your wrong!' Luigi shouted.

'Look!' Madame Clairvoya hissed. Luigi hesitantly looked back into the bowl. His heart stopped beating the moment he laid eyes on the love of his life. The scene in front of him showed the lifely body of Princess Daisy, King Boo hovering over her. His teeth dripping with blood and his eyes sparkling with malice. Luigi feel to the floor sobbing.

'No...no...'

He woke with a start. Tears still flowing down his face. His eyes immediately fell on the sleeping Princess next to him. He had to mentally tell himself that it was okay and that she was safe. As quietly and steadily as he could Luigi slid out of his bed, there was no more sleep to be had tonight. He crept out of the bedroom, headed downstairs and wound up in his living room. Taking a book of the bookshelf he sat down in an armchair and started to read. How long he continued to read for he had no idea. All that mattered was that it took his mind off his nightmares.

A few hours later and Luigi was still engrossed in his book. He failed to notice the soft patter of feet making their way down the stairs and also failed to notice an anxious Daisy enter the living room.

'Luigi?' She called softly, it was then he looked up with mild surprise

'Couldn't sleep either?' He asked. She shook her head.

'Actually, I woke up and realised you weren't there. Whats wrong?' She said, her eyes meeting his. He sighed and pulled her onto his lap, pushing a few hairs out of her face. She in turn ran her fingers through his hair affectionately.

'I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to disturb you,' He told her, she didn't believe him.

'You talk in your sleep, you know that right? You cry, shriek and honestly, it frightens me. Just tell me whats wrong,' Pulling him closer, she gave him the biggest hug she could manage.

'I'm sorry...' He offered lamely 'It's just ever since the mansion I've been having nightmares,'

Daisy just listened and nodded.

'I'm scared. I didn't think I'd ever see Mario again and getting him back was hard. If something happened to you I don't know what I would do,'

Daisy leaned forward and kissed him on the head. Luigi started to tell her about the mansion, the dreams and everything. Once he started to speak he couldn't stop.

'Listen, I'm not going to say that everything will be fine. I cannot possibly know that, but I do know that if anything bad happens then you'll always be there to look after me. I trust you, you are my hero after all,'

He smiled at her, 'It feels good to finally tell you all this. You always know the right things to say,'

'We should probably head back to bed,' Daisy suggested. She got off Luigi's lap and stood up, offering her hand to Luigi which he happily took. She led the way back upstairs and into their bedroom. Within five minutes of being back in bed both of them were fast asleep in each others arms. Luigi hasn't had a nightmare since.


End file.
